miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Plagg
|image = Plagg pic 2.png |voiced by = |gender = Genderless |pronoun = He/Him |miraculous = cat |friends = Adrien Agreste Tikki Ancient Chinese Cat Miraculous holder |food = Any type of cheese (especially Camembert), but excluding dairy-free cheese |likes = Shiny things Playing Watching TV Camembert Teasing Adrien about his love for Ladybug |dislikes = Adrien moping about Ladybug Being wet Talking about romance |species = Kwami |first = The Bubbler |latest = |aliases = Buddyby Adrien in "Mr. Pigeon" |residence = Agreste mansion in Paris, France China (past) Mexico (past) |abilities = Flight Levitation Miraculous transformation Intangibility Inability to be filmed |image complex = Plagg pic 2.png|Plagg Aqua-Plagg Temp.png|Aqua Plagg Plagg_Glacier.png|Plagg Glacier }} is the kwami of destruction that is connected to the Cat Miraculous, and with his power, its wearer can use the ring to transform into a black cat-themed superhero, the current wearer being Adrien Agreste. Appearance Plagg is a small black creature that is 10 centimeters (4 inches) tall.https://twitter.com/1209Sina/status/854076394917310464 He has a large head and small body. His appearance is very cat-like, having cat ears, a tail, two cat incisors, and green cat-like eyes, along with one whisker on his forehead and one dark blue whisker on each cheek. With the insides of his mouth being purple. Personality At his best, Plagg can be described as being carefree and easygoing. At his worst, he is negligent, overindulgent, lazy, and sour. He isn't very helpful and doesn't take situations quite as seriously as he should.https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5Qry0SBvmdNZjBrckwxb1Y4TU0/view?pli=1 Quite the picky eater, he only enjoys eating cheese, particularly Camembert, which Adrien will feed him not only in order to fuel his transformation into Cat Noir, but also to bribe him when he's being uncooperative. He seems to like anything that is shiny and will also get distracted by anything that resembles Camembert, including Chloé's bracelet. Often making bad choices, like playing with Chloé's bracelet and causing an argument of it being stolen in the class after it gets stuck on his head, Plagg can be quite troublesome. He also seems to find others' misfortunes amusing, especially Adrien's, along with dirty secrets that they keep. However, Plagg does have a kinder side that comes out, and he will be serious if the situation requires him to be. He tries to stop Adrien from transforming, as he hasn't finished explaining everything about the Cat Miraculous, in "Ladybug & Cat Noir", and he thinks Adrien's idea to talk Volpina out of causing harm isn't as useful as being Cat Noir is in the episode of the same name. Plagg can be quite curious at times when he flew off into Chloé's bag in "Rogercop", wanting to know what was in Gabriel's safe in "Volpina" or wanting to see who Ladybug really was in "Lady Wifi" and when he flew around Adrien's room for the first time in "Origins Part 1" looking for food. Unlike Adrien, Plagg doesn't mind being couped up and is optimistic and willing to look on the brighter side of things as seen in "The Collector" and "Captain Hardrock". Abilities Plagg is able to fly and levitate. Despite being small, he can carry objects larger or heavier than him, including a large slice of Camembert or a remote control. He can also phase through solid objects, like in "Volpina" when he phases through Gabriel Agreste's safe to get inside and unlock it for Adrien. As a kwami, Plagg gives the wearer the power of destruction (bad luck) and transforms them into a black cat-themed superhero by entering the Cat Miraculous. Plagg, during the time his wearer is transformed, is aware of what is going on, albeit not able to communicate with them. For example, in "Dark Cupid", he remembers the events going on while Adrien was under the influence of Dark Cupid's arrow and informs him that he said a lot of bad things to Ladybug. Whenever the wearer uses Cataclysm, Plagg begins losing power and eventually detransforms in about 5 minutes. Then Plagg has to recharge by eating stinky Camembert which Adrein doesn't like the smell of. Relationships Adrien Agreste Plagg works with Adrien to help him become Cat Noir, but he doesn't show great amounts of kindness or dedication towards him most of the time. He once hid from Adrien instead of coming out to help him when Stormy Weather was on the loose, and the only thing that lured him out is Camembert. He often teases him, usually for his impossible love for Ladybug, or points out questionable decisions when he isn't opting for doing them himself. However, he refers to Ladybug as the love of Adrien's life and questions why he didn't take the chance to find out her secret identity after the battle with Lady Wifi. However, Plagg has shown that he does care for Adrien, like when he asks if he's okay when his father doesn't appear for parent show-and-tell at school and in "A Christmas Special" when he genuinely tells Adrien "Merry Christmas." Plagg once lets Adrien neglect his duties as Cat Noir, suggesting that he should have fun at his birthday party before trapping the Bubbler's akuma. He also gives him cheese, something he doesn't usually share, for his birthday, even though Adrien doesn't want it and Plagg eats it for him. Also, unlike Tikki, he doesn't pressure him when it comes to working. He is informative to Adrien at times, like when he warns him that they can't transform in "Rogercop" while Chloé's bracelet is stuck on Plagg's head, as it would damage Cat Noir's powers. In "Simon Says", Plagg looks concerned and sad for Adrien when Gabriel hugs him and leaves quickly when he notices Adrien's ring for the first time. Also as a sign that he cares, is in "Glaciator", believing that Adrien had a heartache, Plagg offers to share his cheese with him. Plagg also attempts to cheer Adrien up in "Captain Hardrock" by performing a brief concert for him when he wasn't allowed to go to his friends' concert. Tikki In "The Dark Owl", Plagg sees Tikki after Marinette and Adrien detransform, who shushes him when he expresses surprise. To regain his energy, Plagg accepts sharing a macaron with Tikki and they "know each other very well."https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/690812112290107393 Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Plagg has never met Marinette, but in "Stoneheart", he teases Adrien by referring to him and Marinette as "two lovebirds". In "Dark Cupid", unknown to Plagg that the valentines day card came from Marinette upon reading it. He comments, "that anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate." While watching Fill My Shoes in "Troublemaker", Plagg sees all the pictures of Adrien in Marinette's room calling her another secret admirer. With Ladybug, Plagg knows that Adrien has a crush on her and how much she means to him, but he is skeptical about Adrien's feelings, reminding him that he doesn't know who Ladybug really is underneath the mask. However, he occasionally shows that he does get behind Ladybug and Adrien becoming a couple, like being upset with Adrien not staying around to see Ladybug detransform in "Lady Wifi". In "Riposte", Plagg respects Ladybug enough that he questions if Adrien should leave the place she hid him to transform. While not caring about it beforehand, he learns her secret identity in "Dark Owl", when and he finds her plan to trick Dark Owl, involving detransforming, surprising.https://curiouscat.me/MiraculousMX/post/257015426 Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth Plagg and Gabriel have never met, and when Adrien suggests that his father is playing a prank on him with Plagg in "Stoneheart", Plagg adamantly warns Adrien that he can never reveal his secret identity to his father or anyone else. Although rarely commenting on it, Plagg can tell that a lot of Gabriel's actions toward Adrien make him very disappointed. The discovery of Gabriel's secret safe excites Plagg in "Volpina", though he quickly loses interest after seeing nothing interesting, other than thinking he may remember the book from somewhere. In "The Collector", Plagg voiced concerns about Gabriel being able to see him thus revealing Adrien's identity as Cat Noir but was happy that kwamis couldn't be filmed or photographed. Nino Lahiffe Never having met Nino, Plagg knows that Adrien views him as his best friend. He reassures Adrien that they can save Nino from his akumatization after enjoying the party for a while in "The Bubbler", and he is very amused by Nino's attempt to reveal his feelings for Marinette in "Animan", listening to the conversation on Adrien's head. Chloé Bourgeois Although never meeting her, Plagg doesn't care much for her. He has fun teasing Adrien about him possibly being in love her Chloé when they learn about Alya's belief in Chloé being Ladybug in "Lady Wifi". He also invades Chloé's bag for what looks like a box of Camembert, and after learning it isn't, he plays with her bracelet before it gets stuck on his head, leading to a lot of problems, including getting Marinette in trouble. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia * Plagg's name is based on the word "plague." * Plagg is the cutest of kwamis https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/648192736970022912 * Plagg is based on a black cat, which, in some cultures, are symbols of bad luck. * For Plagg, while doing the English dialogue needed for animating the show, Matthew Géczy used a British accent. * He was bigger in the Ladybug PV, being around the size of Félix's head. * Plagg does not like to eat any food besides cheese.https://twitter.com/MoonieBalloonie/status/756967343620620292 However, there are several times when he eats something that is not Camembert in order to recharge. ** In the third issue of Miraculous Adventures, he reluctantly eats a granola bar. ** Also, in "The Puppeteer", he appears to display interest in "buttery popcorn". ** Third, in "Dark Owl", he shares a macaroon from Marinette's bakery with Tikki. * He is the first kwami to have been killed in the show, being erased with Cat Noir in "Timebreaker" by the villain of the same name. However, this outcome is prevented when Ladybug goes back in time and stops her. * In "Ladybug & Cat Noir", he tells Adrien that he met the genie of the lamp in the past. * Plagg enjoys playing like a puppy and watching TV.https://officialmiraculousladybug.tumblr.com/post/159430554187/any-fun-facts-about-plagg * Plagg keeps a stash of Camembert in a cupboard in Adrien's room, as seen in "Sapotis". * According to Master Fu, it is stated the Plagg caused the sinking of Atlantis, the destruction of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and the extinction of the dinosaurs es:Plagg ru:Плагг pl:Plagg fr:Plagg pt-br:Plagg ko:플랙 de:Plagg Category:Kwamis Category:Recurring Characters Category:Genderless